Bound To Pain
by LupineSoul
Summary: Sonic is abusing Amy and a part of her wants to leave while another part wants to stay and try to change him back to the old hero that she fell in love. Will someone come to her aid or will she die trying. Sonxamy Shadxrouge tailsx? Ch3 up. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic. The only ones that I do own are on my profile. Now on with the story.

**Chapter One**

Amy Wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the house. Despite the Fact that if Sonic woke up that he would just do the same thing that he always does to her whenever he was in a bad mood. Which only made Amy whimper in fear at the thought. "Okay Amy you can do this I know I can do it" Amy thought confidently to herself even knowing the confidence was quickly evaporating, just from standing there just fearing what would happen if sonic did wake up. "Third step from the kitchen there's a loose floorboard" Amy said to herself as quietly as she could while she stepped over a floorboard that had resulted in her getting sent to the hospital on several attempts of leaving the house and away from sonic. And having to say that she fell down the stairs. For Amy feared for her life when she was in Sonics house.

"Okay just a few more steps and I'm finally out of this house " Amy thought again until she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine whenever he spoke. "Going somewhere?" Which caused Amy to turn around and stared wide eyed at the face that made the last 6 months of living with him a nightmare, That just walked out of the bathroom. " I-I was just going to check on the mail Sonic" Amy said towards the blue hedgehog. Then sonic spoke with the hint of malice "You know what Amy it seems more like you were trying to leave again, And you know what happened the last time you tried that." Which only caused the pink hedgehog to cower in the corner knowing what was about to happen next. "Now just to make sure that you get my point I want you to come here Amy….Now!" Sonic said while crooking a finger motioning Amy to come face to face with her former hero and love.

At first it looked like that Amy was wrong thinking that sonic was going to give her a beating for trying to leave but she couldn't help but stare at his ever famous carefree grin as if he forgotten all about Amy trying to leave sonic and then turned to walk away to the kitchen. If only she was more quick. For then sonic went and grabbed Amy by the collar of her dress and then punched her in the back of the head stunning Amy for a few seconds. And then sonic grabbed Amy and rolled her over and then got on top of her so she couldn't get away and then started punching her in the face and gut not caring wheather he hurt her or how many times she begged of him to stop he just wouldn't stop.

And after he was done giving Amy her beating he grabbed her by her dress again so that she was face to face with him even though she was having a tough time keeping her balance the next few words would still haunt her whenever she ever thought about it. "If you ever try to leave or tell anyone about this I will personally make sure that you'll never breathe a word to anyone and I mean anyone. Do you understand me Amy? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" After sonic yelled at Amy like this only causing her to cry even more on the spot Sonic knew his job was done.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go out for a run and you better be in this house when I get back Amy or else what I've been doing to you will get a lot worse understand" Sonic said while glaring at Amy while she stammered her answer among the tears but she managed to choke out "Y-y-yes *Choke* I will be here *Choke*" Knowing what Amy's answer was he then turned the other way towards the door and slammed the door. "Somebody please help me." Amy thought in fear as she silently cried on the floor.

**Shade: **R&R. And I know this chapter sucks but it's my first fanfic. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sonic. The only ones that I do own are on my profile. Yadda yadda yadda. Now on with the story.

**Note:** I had somewhat of a case of writers block. But I managed to pull it off.......I think I did at least.

**Chapter Two**

After 15 minutes of being on the floor and crying Amy decided that she may as well go and make some dinner knowing that sonic would be back soon from his run. And while she was walking to the kitchen she was having some very conflicting memories of her once former hero, and crush.

_Flashback YAY!_

_Sonic and Amy were sitting on a hill one day watching a sunset. When sonic suddenly spoke up "Amy" "Yeah sonic" Amy asked turning to sonic. And then sonic got on one knee and spoke while holding Amy's hand and holding a box in the other hand.. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor and accept my ring? For I love you Amy and I want to be with you." This was a moment that Amy was at first shocked that sonic the same hero that had rescued her from Eggman on many occasions and then later run away after that he knew she was safe. Was actually on his knee and proposing her. "Oh sonic yes" Amy said with tears in her eyes while she dropped to her knees holding sonic and then choking out the last words before she held onto him were "I will marry you. For this has always been my dream." _

_End Flashback_

Amy never wanted that day to end for she thought she had finally caught sonic she spotted another pic that was taken before she got married. She slowly walked up towards the picture grabbed it and stared at it for awhile thinking about what happened after the picture was taken. She stared at the Friends remembering the good times before things would take a turn for the worse.

_Flashback_

_Amy, Sonic, Mina, And tails were sitting by the ring pool talking about their plans after the war with Robotnik was finally over. "Well with me I plan on traveling all over mobius. Cause I want to see new places and new people. What about you Mina?" Sonic asked towards the yellow mongoose. Without giving much thought about it she just simply said "Well with me it's basically obvious what I plan on doing." Then she turned towards the two tailed kitsune and asked "So what do you plan on doing tails?" "I plan on going where sonic goes." Tails said while turning to the pink hedgehog and asked "So what do you plan on doing Amy?" Then Amy turned to the group and then said "I really don't know what I'm going to do. I might do the same thing Sonic and Tails are doing cause I really want to see whats out there." Then they were interrupted by a voice that they knew only too well "And I plan on acending to the throne after this war is over." for it was Sally Acorn "I don't know about you but I'm getting sick of Robotnik trying to find Knothole so that's why hopefully after this mission we can have what we've always wanted. And that is peace." "Yeah peace after ol Robuttnik is out of here and out of our hair." Everyone agreed on this for this war had gone on long enough. For too many families were torn apart from this war. "Well I have to go to the mess hall and get the plans ready before everyone gets there. So that there is no waiting" Sally said before getting up and started heading towards the mess hall._

_End Flashback_

Amy knew too well what the plans were. For sally thought it would be a perfect plan to end the war but she was wrong. It was nothing but a suicide mission. For they walked right into a trap.

_Flashback_

_While they were sneaking around Robotropolis Amy couldn't ignore the gut wrenching feeling that this was all to easy. When they broke into the backup genarator facility they never heard the sounds of alarms for it was quiet and Amy didn't like it one bit. "Mina?" "Yeah Amy, what is it?" Mina asked while keeping an eye in front of her. " Don't you get the feeling that this was all too easy. That the alarms did not go off when we broke through the door?" Then mina turned around to face Amy "You know Amy I hate to admit it. But yes I do admit that it was too easy but I just hope that it isn't a" "Trap" Amy said finishing Minas sentence. "Yes. I just hope it isn't Because Robotnik has fucked with the freedom fighters for too long. Before this war started I was happy and I want that happiness back." Then Amy walked up to mina and brought her into a hug "Listen Mina after this war is over we all can go back to our old lives. Just don't lose hope." "Amy I hope you'r right, I hope you'r right" Then Amy said while smiling "Well a girls always gotta have a positive attitude. So let's get this backup genarator demolished Mina" Amy said with a newfound burst of energy while leading the way. "Amy's right I just can't give up I'm just so close to having my old life back" Mina thought hopefuly while following Amy._

_End flashback_

"_Thats all we had to do was just set the charges on the backup genarator get out of the facility and then detonate, But I was right. I was Fucking right................We walked into a trap_."

_Flashback_

_"Well all we have to do is get through this door and we are at the genarator room." Mina said with a glimmer of hope in her voice. While taking out her piko piko hammer out "Yeah were so close. To ending this. It just seems like a dream that I don't wanna wake up from." While winking at Amy "Well we are so lets show them what two ladies can do Amy." "Right! So here goes" Amy said before charging towards the metal door. "THIS IS FOR THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" Yelled the Pink hedgehog before smashing her hammer into the door causing it to fly across the genarator room and crashing into the opposite wall with a loud. "clang" Amazed with Amy's power the yellow mongoose chuckled a bit before saying "Geeze Amy remind me not to piss you off." Thus causing Amy to chuckle at Minas remark "Hey Mina piss me off all you want. I won't hit you." "Well this is it Amy. Let's do this and get out of here" With a little worry Mina caught up with Amy and said "You're telling me. This place is just creeping me out more and more that were still in here. Cause I wanna get out and see how everyone else is doing." "I'm sure their fine. Sonics out there backing them up while their defending the entrance for us." Amy said while winking to mina. "Well let's plant this charge and hightail it out of here." "The sooner the better."_

_End Flashback_

"_It should have been me that died on that day, not Mina_" Amy thought bitterly "_She didn't deserve to die. Why did she push me out of the way. She could have saved herself and left me to die. BUT SHE FUCKING PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY!_" Causing the pink hedgehog to throw the picture of the former four freinds against the wall causing the glass to shatter upon the impact. _"I just want to forget that day so much but it just comes back_ to torment me._" _Amy thought while trying to hold back the tears that she held back for so long since that day but it was no use. "I just wish I could go back to that day. and died instead of Mina." Amy said outloud. Then she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again. "But Amy if it was you that died. It would be me Crying for you" Causing Amy to look up towards the figure that was standing in the doorway. "T-t-tails" Then the yellow kitsune knelt down to the pink hedgehog and embraced her in a comforting way. "Amy ever since that first day that I met you. I knew I loved you from the start." "Tails.....I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past." After saying this the kitsune kissed Amy on the forehead. "All is forgiven Amy. All is forgiven. My Rose."

**Shade:** Hope you like this Chapter. I wasn't too sure how to end this chapter but I managed to pull it off.

**Sonic:** *Rolls Eyes*

**Shade:** Eat me Blue boy

**Sonic:**What!? No way

**Shade: **Then shut it.

**Everyone:** Loser.

**Sonic:** Shut it.

**Everyone: **Make us.

**Sonic:** Damnit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic. The only ones that I do own are on my profile. Yadda yadda yadda. Now on with the story.

**Chapter Three**

_Meanwhile with sonic at the Kitty Kat Korner._ While Techno music was playing in the background sonic was mostly drowning his sorrows while sticking twenty Dollar bills down some of the strippers g-strings. Then walking up to a bat and said "Hey baby Mind giving me the Special Dance?" then the bat turned around and said "Sure darling" sonic sat down on a near by chair and then the bat went onto his lap and started giving him a lap dance. And while the stripper was dancing on sonics lap. He suddenly remembered that he left Amy alone a few hours ago causing sonic to have a flashback about what he said.

_Flashback_

"_If you ever try to leave or tell anyone about this I will personally make sure that you'll never breathe a word to anyone and I mean anyone. Do you understand me Amy? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? After sonic yelled at Amy like this only causing her to cry even more on the spot Sonic knew his job was done."_

_End Flashback_

After the bat gave sonic his lap dance he somewhat thanked her with a slap on her ass. Which only caused her to smirk towards the blue blur and said "Charming" which only caused sonic to chuckle. And then he slowly walked towards the bartender and said "Give me a shot of Wisers white label, And make it a double. " Only to receive a "Yes sir" from the bartender. After downing his shot of whiskey and after paying for his drink, He decided that it was time to go home with what he wanted on his mind, And slowly stumbled his way towards the exit.

_Meanwhile with Tails and Amy_

Amy and tails were upstairs sitting on the bed with tails trying to convince Amy to leave with him. "Listen Amy I know part of you wants to stay and try to change him, But I'm worried about what will happen if he decides that he dosen't need you anymore. And I really don't want to lose you Amy. Because you mean alot to me." Only to cause Amy to stare into tails eye. For she could see that he meant every word that he said. And he cared for her. And she could see that within his eyes. "Tails. I don't know what to do. I want to stay with sonic and try to change him. But part of me keeps telling me that the hero that I fell in love with is dead." Causing tears to well up in the pink hedgehog's eyes. Causing Tails to hold onto Amy as she started to cry in fear and in confusion. "Amy, You'r not alone. And I want to help you. Because I love you.........." Causing Tails to lean forward and kissed the pink hedgehog on the lips. (**A/n:** It was one of those hard and passionate kisses on the lips that you would give to someone that was very dear to you.) Causing Amy to moan out in pleasure and shock. While kissing Amy it reminded tails of an action that happend awhile ago.

_Flashback_

_Amy, Rouge, And sally were in a room getting Amy ready for her wedding day. When sally all of a sudden started giggling "You know Amy I never thought Sonic would pluck up the courage and actulay Propose to you. Usually he runs away from as if you were like water." Only to cause the three girls to laugh in usion. "Yeah but He thought it was futile. Probably thought it would be useless so he decided to bite the bullet." Only to cause them to laugh even more. Then Amy turned to sally "Sally, I want to thank you for helping me with all the planning, Everything. It means alot to me. Knowing that you were there for me." Sally knew what she was talking about. "Amy, I'm always there for you. Because thats what freinds are for." Before Amy could say something they were interupted by a knock on the door. Then rouge went towards the door "I'll get it." When she opened the door she saw a two tailed kitsune standing nervously looking down at his shoes. "Tails what is it?" Only to cause Tails to jump three feet into the air from the sound of her voice. Causing Rouge to laugh at his reaction after he fell to the ground. "Rouge I-I was wondering if I could talk to Amy. Alone."_

_End Flashback_

"Amy" Causing Amy to shoot back to reality and ask "What is it Tails?" "Do you remember what I said to you on you'r wedding day?" "I still remember Tails"

_Flashback_

_"Rouge I-I was wondering if I could talk to Amy. Alone." Then Rouge turned and looked towards Amy. "It's ok with me Rouge." Causing the bat and the squirrel to leave the room. Leaving the kitsune and the hedgehog alone. Then after the door was closed, Amy asked "Tails, What is it?" Then tails turned towards Amy walked up to her and said. "Amy I know I shouldn't say this, Not on a day thats supposed to be special. But I just can't hold in how I feel towards you anymore." Only to cause Amy standing there wondering what Tails meant by that. Then Tails placed his hands gently on her cheeks and said "Amy when we first met, I fell in love with you the instant that I had seen you. I know I shouldn't. But it's just that my heart longs to be with you. I love you with all my heart. Amy Rose" And then Tails embraced Amy with a passionate kiss showing how much his words had meaning towards the pink hedgehog._

_End Flashback_

"I still remember what you said to me tails." After saying that Amy went and returned Tails kiss. Only to pull away and say "Tails, I'm sorry that I hurt you in any way. Can you ever forgive me?" Causing Tails to chuckle and say "Amy I told you. I forgave you. So theres no need for the apologies." Only to cause Amy to shake her head and say "Tails I'm serious." "And I'm being serious too Amy. What you've done in the past I forgave. Because I love you. And I will never stop loving you." Only to cause Amy to tear up and embraced Tials and said. "Th-Thank you Tails.........I l-l-Love you too." But their beutiful embrace would only be cut short when they both heard the front door being slammed and hearing Sonics drunken voice call out for Amy. Causing her to panic. "Shit" Causing Tails to sweat in panic.

And then Amy grabbed his hand and led him towards the closet opened it and said "Quickly Tails get in the closet." Only to cause Tails to turn towards Amy and say "But Amy." "Listen Tails I don't want sonic to find out you'r here, Mainly because I fear for both of us. Because he's unpredictable when he's drunk sometimes. Just please get into the closet Tails." After hearing this Tails wanted to protest but he knew she was right. He didn't know what sonic might do if he found out that he was here, And he didn't want to find out. So he quickly slipped into the closet and closed the door just seconds before the bedroom door was opened and there was a very drunk Sonic barely holding onto the door.

**Shade:** I didn't know how to finish this chapter. So I left it at this.  
**Rouge:** So R&R  
**Tails:** It's starting to get interesting. Ain't it Amy?  
**Amy:** Yeah it is Tails.  
**Shade:** Untill the next chapter  
**Everyone:** Have a pleasent night.


End file.
